


The Duality of Man

by KapteeniAngie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Civil War Team Iron Man, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapteeniAngie/pseuds/KapteeniAngie
Summary: My friend gave me a prompt:"Winter soldier and Bucky as a different personalities and the soldier is sweet on Tony. You can write Bucky as you like."So... This is something like that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1506





	The Duality of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



James Barnes accepted the fact that the Winter soldier would always be a part of him. He didn’t enjoy it, but he accepted it.

The thing that he didn’t accept was the fact that his … _other personality_ was trying to woo Tony fucking Stark.

**_I’m only doing it because you’re too scared._ **

James couldn’t help but roll his eyes. These inner monologues were probably the worst - the Winter soldier was constantly there, making rude comments or telling James how to behave. Co-existing was a nightmare.

**_Quit whining._ **

James was in control most of the time but usually when he was too stressed or - in worst case scenario - _scared,_ the Winter soldier would come forward and take the lead. After the few times that happened at the battlefield, the soldier took interest in Iron man and decided that he wanted him.

**_You want him too._ **

He actually did but there was no way he was ever going to do anything about it. Tony Stark was a remarkable man, who had forgiven James and even welcomed him to his home.

Yes, Tony Stark was a remarkable, gorgeous man, and he definitely deserved a lot better than James and the Winter soldier.

  
**❅ ❅ ❅**

  
**_Touch him._ **

James was doing his best ignoring his annoying counterpart while Tony was fixing his biomechanical arm. Princess Shuri did an excellent job with it but unfortunately with all the battles and fighting the bad guys, it needed regular maintenance.

**_Touch him._ **

“Shut the fuck -”

James didn’t realize he spoke out loud, not before Tony stopped working and looked at him wide eyed.

James panicked.

“I’m sorry”, he said quickly, “I didn’t mean… I was talking to the freakin’ soldier, I promise! God I’m such a freak.”

James actually heard the soldier clicking his tongue, but Tony just smiled at him and continued his work.

“The soldier’s bothering you?”

**_No, I’m not bothering the idiot._ **

“Constantly.”

“I’m sorry to hear that”, Tony said honestly, “but I have to say, he is quite the company sometimes.”

James felt the soldier beaming. It felt weird.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s so… straightforward. Honest. Doesn’t take bullshit and doesn’t fake anything. That’s more than I can say with the most people here.”

James knew that Tony was referring to the Rogues. Things were awkward between them to say the least and James could sense that Tony didn’t trust his old teammates.

**_Who could blame him? Oh, your best buddy Rogers and that fucking witch._ **

“Excluding you, of course”, Tony continued softly, “and you're quite the company too.”

It was James' turn to beam, although he tried to tone it down a bit so that he didn't seem like a creep.

**_Now touch him!_ **

  
**❅ ❅ ❅**

  
Tony stumbled from his workshop in the middle of the night, craving for a cup of coffee. He usually had his coffee down in the shop because he didn’t want to come across with the Rogues but during the night he felt that it was safe.

He was walking past the common room when he saw a dark figure sitting on the couch.

“James?”

The familiar face turned to look at him but the expression was pure Winter soldier.

So was the answer.

“No.”

Tony chuckled.

“Yeah, I kinda noticed. You two look very… different. If that makes any sense.”

“It does”, the soldier answered simply.

“Well, don’t let me bother you. I was just getting my -”

“Coffee”, the soldier finished Tony’s sentence, “I know. I made it for you already.”

“You made…?”

The soldier stood up and walked into the kitchen and Tony followed him. There was a perfectly full coffee pot ready for him and his favorite mug was already on the counter.

Tony looked at the mug and then the soldier.

“How did you…”

The soldier smiled briefly, poured the coffee and gave the mug to Tony.

“I'm doing what Barnes is too afraid to do.”

  
**❅ ❅ ❅**

  
James was furious.

The soldier was getting out of control and didn’t listen when he tried to reason with him.

**_Because that makes no sense._ **

James was well aware that the Winter soldier was making Tony coffee and snacks in the middle of the night. He was also well aware that after Barton told Tony to _“balance his bow like yesterday”_ , the soldier had actually took the bow from archer’s hands and snapped it in half.

That had actually been kind of funny, but that was beside the point. Tony was a genius so it was only a matter of time before he realized what was going on.

**_Well it’s about damn time._ **

Truth to be told, James wanted nothing more than Tony to be his. He's been crushing on the mechanic since the day they talked things through and that was months ago. But he also wanted to give Tony some space and not throw himself on him, like the soldier was doing. That was beyond creepy.

**_It is not._ **

Tony didn't seem to mind it, though. He was more open with James too, talking even more than usual and sharing stuff about his life.

It felt really nice.

  
**❅ ❅ ❅**

  
After the fight against god knows what from who knows where, James was once again sitting in Tony’s workshop. The mechanic was tinkering around his shoulder blade and humming some kind of tune that James didn’t recognize. 

It was awfully domestic and James loved every second of it.

“So”, Tony said and James could hear the smile in his voice, “the soldier has been acting… weird.”

James closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

“Weird?”

“Oh don’t give me that, Barnes”, Tony said and laughed, “you know exactly what I mean.”

**_Yeah, stop acting stupid._ **

“I’m sorry”, James finally said, “I tried to make him stop, but he’s very… determined.”

“I can see that.”

There was a moment of silence between them, before Tony put his tools down and turned to look James in the eyes.

“I was just wondering… Is it just him?”

James blinked.

“What?”

“Is it just him, or is there a possibility that you might feel the same about me?”

**_If you fuck this up now, I’m going to -_ **

“Yes”, James breathed, “I mean I do. Feel the same. About you.”

Tony smiled brightly and it was the most beautiful thing that James or the soldier had ever seen. They just stared each other, before James felt the soldier nudging him forward.

“Can I kiss you?”

Tony didn’t bother answering - he grabbed James by his shirt and forced their lips together - and it was the best answer he could give.

**_Fucking finally._ **


End file.
